


Only You Can Save Me

by Phyren



Category: Ten Count
Genre: Depression, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mysophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Triggers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyren/pseuds/Phyren
Summary: Two-shot about Shirotani's mysophobia, which has gotten the best of him again. He's slowly pulling away from Kurose as he sinks down in misery. His depression enters a new stage when he loses all hope in overcoming his phobia and it's slowly breaking him. Can Kurose help him break free from his depression and get him back onto the right path?Trigger warnings included.





	1. Pain

* * *

 

**Saturday, 8 am. Shirotani's pov**

 

The office was rather quiet. Obviously, as it was Saturday. It was actually my day off, but I didn't care. Work took my mind of other things... Other people, like Kurose. I sighed.

I entered the print room to copy some files, which my boss asked me to. I was his private chauffeur before, now I also do his paperwork. It wasn't so bad, even though I had to touch this copying machine, which many people touched before me. I shuddered and scratched my left hand. Once I'm done here, I'll wash my hands twice and change my gloves.

I laid the papers out on my boss' desk and checked my phone. I hadn't gotten any messages from Kurose, I had been building a wall around me lately. I didn't want to let him in. I went back to square one. My Mysophobia had been getting worse since then. After every bathroom visit, I would nearly throw up. It's not that the stalls smelled gross, or looked disgusting, it was all inside my head. Once again I scratched my hands. I took off my gloves and washed my hands thoroughly. I couldn't stand the idea of bacteria.

Ever since I relapsed in sense of washing my hands too many times, changing my gloves way too often and puking whenever I thought of someone touching my food during dinner, I stopped eating. Not entirely, but I barely ate. I had lost weight, not too much but I still did. I was scared. It was as if I was slowly killing myself. I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. I'd been feeling down lately, shattered, afraid. Depressed. It's gotten the the best of me and I didn't know how to deal with it other than... hurting myself.

**\- Saturday, 1 pm -**

I entered my apartment and kicked off my shoes. My stomach growled but I was too frightened to eat. Scared I'd throw it all up again. My mind was getting blurry, but I paid no attention to it. I had recently moved into a smaller apartment, several weeks before I stopped hanging around with Kurose. I did miss him, his handsome face, his dark hair... His warm hands. Even though I despised being touched. He somehow made it feel less disgusting. My phone rang, I forgot I left it on the coffee table near the front door. I turned around, about to walk over, until I lost balance. My vision was blurrier than before and everything seemed to spin around me. I tried to take one step in front of the other, but it probably looked like I was a drunk mess, and I felt that way too. Everything turned dark right after I noticed someone bang the door and call out my name. Was that... Kurose?

* * *

 

**Saturday, 1.30 pm. Kurose's pov**

 

I kept banging the door, seeing as I had a hunch something was wrong. He wouldn't pick up his phone, even though I set my phone to private. He couldn't have known it was me and he normally does pick up his phone. I was getting worried. He hadn't mailed me, texted me... Nothing. As if he tried to block me out of his life... Which I completely understood. After I gave him a handjob against his will- no, not against his will. He wanted it, but his Mysophobia acted up. He was confused himself. But it made him go back to who he was.

I heard a loud thud from inside the apartment, that's when I knew something was wrong. As hard as I could, I kicked the door open and faced a motionless Shirotani. My face turned pale. I had a gut feeling something like this happened. I rushed over to his side and got on my knees. I shook him over and over again, hoping he'd wake up.

"SHIROTANI, SHIROTANI, WAKE UP." I tried to keep my calm composure, but failed. I decided to pick him up and carry him bridal style outside his apartment, over to my place. It was a bit of a walk and my legs were sore, but I didn't care. I was afraid, Shirotani needed me.

Several people on the street looked at me, but I ignored their stares and kept rushing.

As soon as I entered my personal office, I laid him down on the bed and filled a glass of water. I brought it to his lips and slowly made him sip some. His eyes finally opened and he looked shocked. He shot up, panting, coughing. He just choked on his water. It startled me, but I quickly recovered and grabbed his hand. It was scarred and scabbed. Him and his overly obsessive hand-washing, it concerned me. He yanked his hand out of mine, but I didn't want to let go. I bend over and wrapped my arms tightly around his skinny fragile body. I felt warm liquid drop onto my shoulder, he was crying. I also noticed he tried to hold it in, but it didn't work. He tried to pull away, but I did not let go, he needed me and he knew it. I slowly brought one hand down his spine, caressing his back. I wanted him to feel safe and comfortable with me, not embarrassing, wanting to avoid any contact with me. As I looked down to his hands, I noticed he started scratching his wrists. I didn't think much of it, but I still pulled his hands away. He seemed to have calmed down just a bit. One of my hands wandered off to his behind, circling on his right buttcheek. Shirotani flinched for a second and pulled away forcefully. His face showed sadness, yet relief for some reason.

Upon seeing his face, I couldn't hold back anymore, I grabbed his face and slammed my lips on his. He tried to yank himself out of my grip, but soon opened his mouth and let me in. I heard some muffled moans, which turned me on even more. As once again my hand trailed off, this time to his zipper, he pulled back and slapped me. It came as a shock to me as I sat there, paralyzed.

"Shiro..tani?" His eyes dropped.

"You're only taking advantage of this situation... You're not trying to help me at all." I was stunned at his response. My intention was the complete opposite.

"I have been trying to help you, but you won't even let me near you," I tried to remain calm, but I failed.

"What do you know? You don't understand me. You can't help someone you don't understand!" He spat in my face. In a way, he was right, I didn't understand him, but I sure as hell would, soon enough.

* * *

 

**Saturday, 4 pm. Shirotani's pov**

 

As soon as I said that, I had gotten up and left. I didn't want to see his face. I wanted to be alone. On my way to the park, I got some sandwiches out of a vending machine and quickly devoured it. I was starving and this was the only thing I was able to eat. Once I arrived at the park, I made my way through the woods, to a quiet place where I could be alone. It was the same spot I always went to when I was down in the dumps. I rummaged through my pockets and found a pen, I panted heavily in advance. I broke it in two and brought the sharp part closer to my skin. It would only sting a bit, that's all. I scraped the hard piece of plastic across my skin. It didn't get that deep, but it did leave those beautiful marks I had longed for for a while. Only a few trails of blood were seen, but the feeling was good enough for now. Or rather, it would have to do until I'd have the energy to go back home. I was still hungry after all. I rolled down my sleeve again, covering my many scars. Nobody knew, nobody asked. Everyone knew about my Mysophobia and so nobody dared to even touch me. Which came in handy, obviously. I scratched the scars through my shirt, they were rather itchy.

I entered my apartment complex, with a bag in my hand. I had gotten four other sandwiches, so I at least wouldn't die of starvation. I opened the door to find out I hadn't locked it. I shrugged it off and took off my coat and shoes again. Then I took off my shirt as well, revealing my bare chest and scarred arms. They were nearly completely covered in them. My legs took me to the bathroom and I opened the cabinet to get some disinfectant to clean the wounds with. Of course after putting on a new pair of gloves. It stung as soon as I poured the liquid over my arms, not that I cared, it was a nice feeling. I walked back to the main room, flicking the lights on. I was startled when I saw Kurose sitting on my couch, arms crossed. I quickly turned around, trying to hide my arms and rushed to the door but unfortunately Kurose caught up on me. He grabbed my wrists with one hand, pinning me against the wall, I winced as his grip was rather strong.

"So this is what you've been hiding... I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would be stronger than this." His remark angered me and so I stomped on his toe and pushed him away from me.

"What would you know? You don't have what I have. This... Disease. You have nothing to be afraid of!" I stated.

"No, it's true I don't have what you have. But I have something to be afraid of!" He spat back at me and grabbed my arms, leaving me paralyzed.

"You... I'm afraid you're slowly killing yourself. Behind my back, and I feel like a useless fuck. I wasn't able to help you and it's gotten worse over time. Shirotani... I like you, and you know I'd do anything for you. Please don't do this to yourself." I could tell he was sincere. But I couldn't bring myself to give in. I yanked my arms back and grabbed a bottle of vodka off the table. I opened it up and chucked it in my mouth, taking big sips. Kurose just stood there, not sure what to do. He took a step closer, and I took a step back. He then turned around and went inside my bathroom. He was gone for a good twenty minutes. My vision blurred rather quickly and the room started spinning. Drinking on a sort of empty stomach really does the trick. Kurose came out of the bathroom, holding a plastic bag. He opened it in front of my face, showing me the contents.

Pencil sharpeners, pens, razor blades, nail files and even tweezers. Every sharp object he'd gotten his hands on. I launched myself at him, trying to get a hold of the bag, but he was faster and I was slowly feeling more and more drunk. I rubbed my eyes and took a step back.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He said, knowing he'd get an answer now that I was drunk.

"T-to take away all the mental pain. My Myso-Mysophobia is killing me."

"Your disease isn't killing you, _you_ are." I hiccuped and came closer to him. Kurose lifted me up and launched me onto my couch. He took off my gloves. I wanted to protest, but somehow my body wasn't listening to me. I lied there, completely exposed and vulnerable. He took off my pants and rubbed my length through my underwear. I bit on my hand, trying to hold back my moans. He noticed and yanked my hand out of my mouth. He slowly slipped his hand into my boxers and reached out to kiss my lips again. He twirled his tongue around mine and wrapped his hand around my dick, his sudden movements made me jerk up a bit. But I wanted more, or rather, my body did. It had been a while since he touched me. Because I didn't touch myself at all. He bit my lip and started picking up the pace, jerking me off like I hadn't felt before. Somehow it made me want to have more- it was probably my drunk self speaking. I lowered my hand onto his hip, slightly tugging his belt. He got the hint and immediately removed his pants, as well as his underwear. He hovered over me, still jerking me off. But as I was about to climax, he stopped. I winced as he did and squeezed a pillow that happened to be near me.

"N-no, don't." I managed to say, but Kurose had a better idea. He lowered himself onto my front and slid me into his behind. I felt his warm walls wrap around my dick as I tried my best not to moan. "F-fuck," I mumbled and squeezed the pillow even harder. Kurose then grabbed my arms and started licking my scars gently. It didn't sting, nor tingle, it just felt warm. I didn't even yank them away, it didn't gross me out. Well, it did, but not enough for me to want him to stop. It made me moan even louder until the point I was about to cum.

"Kurose..." I said and he then forcefully pulled me out and pushed me back in, which made us both cum at the same time. Alcohol makes you do weird things.

"Shirotani, please let me love you, let me take care of you. Don't ruin those beautiful arms of yours." He was still sitting on my pelvis, but my dick was no longer inside him. He was holding me, whispering those words in my ears, it almost sounded orgasmic...

"Kurose... Ku-ro..." I was slipping away. It had tired me out. I felt him getting off me, wrapping me in a blanket and kissing my forehead before he joined me. We fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sunday, 7 am. Kurose's pov**

 

My stomach grumbled as I woke up. I looked aside of me to find Shirotani asleep next to me, he looked so peaceful and happy. I slowly and carefully got up to make some coffee. My behind was kind of sore from last night. Thinking about it made me smile. I returned to the main room and noticed Shirotani had woken up, he was sitting there, scratching his arms, looking around with a panicked face.

"I took them away remember? You'll have to do with me now," I said with a stern but caring voice. He was still shaking, maybe he had a hangover? Did he even remember what happened?

"F-funny enough, I don't feel the need to wash my hands, or shower... or burn my clothes," I sighed and smiled again. It was a start, maybe last night did him some good. Maybe his Mysophobia would fade over time. _'I'll be by his side until it completely disappears. Well, I'll still be there, of course. But now we have a different issue..._

... To help him get rid of his self-harm habit. He seemed to be having withdrawals too. I placed my coffee on the table and sat down in front of him.

"Shirotani, I'll guide you through this. I'll make a list and we'll cross off each number you have achieved until we've managed the tenth and last number. Will you accept my help, as your psychologist?"

"... For now... We'll see where things will bring us." He smiled.


	2. Save me, for good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I made it into a two-shot.  
> I revised the entire story, as I wrote this one 2-ish years ago, oops.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

**Monday, 8 am. Shirotani's pov**

 

It had only been two days and I seemed to be doing a little better. Kurose still wanted to have therapy sessions. To be fair, I still needed them. I wasn't completely recovered yet and Kurose said I might still relapse. I still felt withdrawals sometimes, I just didn't want to tell him. He took away every sharp object in my house and he'd come over straight after his shift just to check up on me. Usually he'd still be in his white coat, which looked so hot on him... I somehow wished he wore it when we did _it_ last Saturday- _'No, no, I can't think like that.'_ My cheeks flushed red.

I was even surprised he... treated me as the seme. Probably won't happen again, not that I minded, I loved being dominated...

I shook my head and covered my mouth. My face had gone bright red at the thought. _'Was I really... getting aroused?'_ I closed the copying machine and flipped through the files the boss handed me. It was a new contract. I'd been wearing gloves a little less often, at home that is. I washed my hands less often at work too. It was all... too good to be true. It was almost as if I was becoming... normal.

As I walked out of the printing room, I made my way back to my desk. When I turned around the corner, I noticed an unfamiliar face standing at my desk, looking through a folder that was supposed to be hidden in one of my drawers.

"Eh? What is this, what are you doing with my papers?"

"Tadaomi Shirotani. Thirty one. Myshophobia patient; still being treated. Therapist: Riku Kurose." He closed the folder and placed it at the corner of my desk. "It's good to finally meet you, Ta-do-mi-san..." I wanted to speak up about my name but he continued straight after.

"Oh I don't mean to frighten you, I'm just your new colleague. Let's get along well!" He grinned and walked back to what I believe, was his desk. Something about him wasn't right... I also wondered why he dug through my personal files and how he knew they were there? I tried to shrug it off and get back to work. I sat down on my chair, but stood right back up. There was chewing gum on my seat, it had the same colour as my chair so I didn't notice it. I grabbed my shirt with one hand and covered my mouth with the other; I felt like I was going to puke and so ran off to the bathroom. I slipped off my gloves and washed my hands and then splashed water in my face. My face was pale and I couldn't help but tremble. I started feeling waves of disgust roll over me. I entered a stall and took a leak, I had been holding it in, hoping I wouldn't have to go during work times, but it had to be done. I needed some time off work. I sighed and heard the main door open. Someone walked in, he was walking slowly and stopped in front of my stall. I zipped back up and turned around. The man in front of my stall took a step aside. _'W_ _hat on earth is he even doing?'_

I opened the door and faced the man from earlier on. I flinched and tried to squeeze my way through to wash my hands but he pushed me back in and sat me on the toilet. I was shaking tremendously, what did he want from me?

He grabbed my wrists and took off my remaining glove. I had taken one off to pee. I tried grabbing it back but he pushed my face to the side of the stall. I groaned in pain and disgust.

"You still have no idea who I am, do you? Maybe this will help remind you." He pulled me up by my collar and unzipped my trousers. He was rather strong. I struggled, trying to get out of his grip, but to no avail. He rubbed between my legs, over my boxers. I was gasping for air, feeling disgusted and scared.

"K-Kurose... Help me," I mouthed under my breath. He slid his fingers in my boxers and slowly slid them down my ankles. I winced and slapped him across the face, hard. He let me fall on the ground as my head hit the side of the bowl. I groaned louder than before, noticing my head was bleeding.

"Why... you!" He kicked me in the shin and grabbed me by the throat. As he did that, I began to feel lightheaded, but not yet enough to pass out; I was just numb. He wrapped his hand around my length and jerked me off. Tears ran down my face as my body was too weak to contest. I bit my lip and mouthed 'Kurose' but this time he heard me.

"Hah? Kurose? Do you have some sick fantasy... Or perhaps... Are you dating your therapist?" He laughed and stood up. "You're sick. Try to remember who I am." He left the stall and left me behind. Sitting between the toilet bowl and the wall with my trousers down my ankles, bruised shin and bleeding forward. The tears I had held back, were now rolling down my face. I choked back a sob and hugged my knees, trembling in fear.

* * *

 

**Monday, 5.30 pm. Kurose's pov**

 

I just entered Shirotani's place with the spare key that he gave me. Today would be his first session again. He should be home anytime soon. I had grabbed a few sandwiches on my way here; it wasn't just for dinner, but also as part of our session today.

As I set the table, the front door opened and I saw a slumbed figure appear. It was Shirotani... He wasn't wearing any gloves. His body language said enough... Something had happened. I made my way to my Shirotani and took his coat. Then hung it up and brushed his hair out of his face. His facial expression showed he was in agony and thoroughly shocked. I placed my finger under his chin, lifting his head just slightly. I noticed some dried blood on his forehead.

"Shirotani, what happened?" He finally looked me into my eyes.

"I'm going to take a bath." He brushed away my hand and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door, but didn't lock it. I stood against the wall and closed my eyes. Listening to the sounds he made.

His soft sobs, his muffled groans and words. I couldn't make out what he was mouthing but; it was nothing positive. I could hear him washing himself excessively; something terrible happened and I had hoped he would tell me once he finished his bath. _'What did he go through, did his Mysophobia return? Or... Was that the result or something worse.'_

Only moments later things went quiet, too quiet. I opened my eyes and grabbed the door handle. As I walked in, I noticed Shirotani under water, motionless. I ran in and fell to my knees, grabbing him by the arms and pulled him up as if he was as light as a feather. My heart was pounding, I was scared. Was he trying to kill himself?

"Shirotani! What were you thinking? Please talk to me!" I nearly shouted in his ear. He coughed up some water and looked at me with a pale expression.

"I tried to clean myself on the inside out. I'm dirty and sick." He faked a smile as a tear slipped through. I pulled him out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel, then carried him into his room and put him down on his bed.

"Did you try to kill yourself?" Shirotani looked away.

"S-something happened today. A man, he-" My eyes widened in shock. Someone had abused him.

"Take it easy, first I need to take care of the wound on your head." I made my way back to the bathroom, unplugged the bath and opened the cabinet. The first aid kit hadn't been used at all, it seemed. I heard Shirotani cry in the distance. Silent sobbing, except not so silent. He tried his best to be brave, I could feel it.

As I walked back in, Shirotani explained everything to me. From the very start of his day.

* * *

 

**Monday, 7.30 pm. Shirotani's pov**

 

After I explained the whole story, my expression went blank and I curled up in my towel. Looking at Kurose's face, I noticed he was shocked and disgusted; I'd never seen such an expression on his face. Ever.

He took my hand and turned back to the stern Kurose he's always been. "We'll get through this. I'll help you."

Not long after, I fell asleep for a good 5 hours. I woke up with Kurose next to me, sound asleep. I shot up, having withdrawals again; worse than before. I got up and dropped the towel. I swiftly looked around, remembering Kurose taking anything remotely sharp, out of my reach. I walked butt-naked to the kitchen, noticing a pack of sandwiches on the counter. It had a little plastic knife in it. I wanted to cut the disgusting feeling out of my skin, badly.

I sat on the floor in the middle of my living room; with each stab, cut and push, I started sobbing harder and harder. "I'm sorry Kurose, I'm not strong enough." Once my entire arm was covered, I made my way to my waist and side. The red accentuated my pale skin beautifully. Tears ran softly down my cheeks as I laid my head back on the couch. I threw the knife across the room. I didn't need it anymore; not for a while.

Not long later, I cleaned myself with a wet cloth, bandaging it all up and getting dressed. By then it was around 3 am, Kurose usually woke up around 4 to get up for work whenever he had the morning shift; which he did that day. I didn't want to go back to work. Not now, not with  _him_. Who was he? Did I really know him? Did I forget his name? He looked familiar, yet not at all. I went back into the bedroom, tiptoe-ing back to bed.

"Shirotani." A stern voice said. I flinched, not knowing he was awake.

But he wasn't, he was just talking in his sleep, luckily. Kurose mumbled something else and continued snoring lightly. His face had an adorable expression. I sat down on my side of the bed and put my gloves back on, I turned and carefully touched his face. It was soft like silk. My face heated up.

Not even an hour later, Kurose's alarm went off. He slowly woke up groaning and faced me.

"You're wearing your gloves." Was the first thing he said. He sat up and bend over me.

"You hurt yourself again, didn't you? While I was asleep, you found a way to harm yourself again. Am I right?" I opened my mouth, but no words came out. What was I to say to that?

Kurose wrapped his fingers around my throat, not to choke me, but as a tease. Though he didn't expect me to become erect by it. "Ah, I see I've found something else that arouses you." He squeezed a bit harder. I bit my lip, trying not to moan.

"Who knew you were such a dirty fiend" He grinned. His other hand was tucked under my shirt, feeling around, touching my fresh scars. He then let go of me, leaving me panting and sweating; I was horribly aroused.

"I knew this would be the only way to find out you actually _did_ hurt yourself; you wouldn't let me touch your upper body otherwise." That sneaky... I shot him an angry look.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Is this how that man touched you?"

I flinched again. "H-how did you..."

"I just knew. Some of my patient who were sexually abused, enjoy being choked... Who was this man?"

I shook my head in confusion. I really didn't know... Right? I sat back in bed and laid down, staring at Kurose.

"You should think hard Shirotani, I think you now who it is. I'll be off to work now." He bend over and kissed my forehead, leaving me flushed. I watched him leave the bedroom and turned to my side, curling up, falling into a deep, dark sleep.

* * *

**Monday, 7.30 am. Shirotani's pov**

 

My alarm went off, but I was already awake, I got up and brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror and brushed my hair out of my face. _'I think you know who it is.'_ What did he mean by that? Does he know that man, or did I just forget? It was frustrating me, how I didn't have a clue who it actually was...  _I think._

I made my way to work, wearing gloves as usual, still a bit shaky, looking around me. I entered the building and gathered some courage to talk to the office lady. I never really spoke to many people in general, but it seemed scarier at work. I only really talked to my boss every so now and then.

"H-hey, Ryugami-san, eh, c-can I ask you something?" She gazed at me for a second and flipped her hair back.

"Sure dear, go ahead." I was starting to feel nervous just by looking at her. My heart pounded heavily.

"D-don't worry. Nevermind." I rushed past her, into the elevator. As I leaned back and waited for the elevator to arrive at my department, my heart was beating slightly slower again. Maybe I could talk to my boss.

Unfortunately, it was extremely busy all day and I had no chance of being alone with my higher up at all. On top of that, I was working over time! Kurose was probably at my place already, searching on and on to see if I hid any knives from him. I sighed; It was my fault. _'Wait, it wasn't. It was his fault. He made me this way!'_

I was finishing off a report that a coworker started on, but couldn't finish. Apparently my boss had to give a lecture at a college somewhere in the city, but needed the report. So I stayed after work to finish it. It was quite a chore, but I didn't hate my job; my boss accepted me for who I was and most people left me alone; not because they disliked me, but they all had deep respect for one another. It's what made me love the company I worked at, especially my department.

I heard a knock on the door, followed by that person coming in. It was my boss.

"Sorry I didn't want to disturb you, you must've been completely concentrated."

"N-no, it's fine, I just finished." I handed the folder with his report in it, over.

"Thank you very much Shirotani, why don't you take tomorrow off. You've worked hard today." He turned and put on his coat.

"Wait." I said without thinking.

"Yes, Shirotani?" I stuttered a bit.

"Who's that new guy in our department?"

"New guy?" I looked at my hands. My leg was a bit fidgety, but I paid no mind to it.

"Yeah, that guy with blonde hair. I've never seen him before."

"There's no new guy, Shirotani. We haven't hired anyone in a while. You must be tired, go home and enjoy your day off."

_'There's no new guy, Shirotani.'_ It echoed in my mind. I was stunned. Confused. I got up and took my coat off the coathanger and made my way home.

As I entered my apartment and flicked on my lights, I saw Kurose sitting in the chair, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I know who that person was."

Kurose closed his eyes and sat back.

"That person... was me." There was a never a man that abused me, or touched me. It was me; it was my trauma haunting me, my withdrawals. Nobody but me. Kurose knew this all along. After I explained my story, he never asked what his name was or what he looked like. He read me like a book, he knew me the best after all. It was the other side of me, the one who wanted to kill me; the one desperately trying to end my misery. But the real me, was Shirotani Tadaomi, desperately trying to be alive and to get better.

And that man in the chair in front of me, is Kurose Riku. My psychologist and the man I loved for a while but never admitted to it. He was my hero, my friend but I only saw him as my enemy, as my psychologist and nothing more.

But now I know the truth.

"I-I... love you K-Kurose."

"Let's start over, Shirotani; I'll always be here for you. Give me a chance to prove it."

"Thank you." Tears rolled down my cheeks as Kurose slowly wrapped his arms around me.


End file.
